


Be My Little Teddy Bear

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Insomnia, M/M, No Sex, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon jokes that his insomnia is caused by the loss of his childhood teddy bear. Blake decides to help Avon with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Little Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Blakefancier and I played this in an RPG long ago. To save covering up Bf's current fandom interests on her dashboard with old B7, I'm going to post this without using the official coauthor format (and yes, I did discuss it with her, and got a thumbs up). I'll change it later, when Bf has added enough new stuff that it will be buried.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Avon was still mildly bemused to find that sleeping with Blake was quite agreeable. Of course, Blake being Blake, he'd quickly realized that Avon wasn't _sleeping_ most of the time, but had accepted Avon's light response that his insomnia was caused by the lack of his childhood teddy bear.

***

Blake pulled the hood of the costume over his head, glad that he'd chosen the one that didn't cover his face. It was going to be hard enough sleeping in this hot costume without feeling like he was suffocating. He painted his nose black with a shiny plastix paint-- it wouldn't rub off, but it would be easy to peel away after it dried. He gave himself one last look in the mirror, and exited the bathroom. He hoped that Avon would appreciate this.

When the door opened Avon looked up from his latest 'gadget' and then dropped it. "Bloody hell..."

Blake stepped into the room, then hesitated, embarrassed and unsure. "I thought... this might help you sleep."

"I'm flattered that you would go to this trouble." Avon cocked his head to one side, and came close to Blake, walking all around him before stopping in front of him. He ran his hand over Blake's arm, feeling the soft furry nap of the costume, overlaying the muscle beneath. "Now that you have, it would be a pity not to try it."

Blake let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you think so." He wrapped his arms around Avon and pulled him close. 'I... You're my friend."

Avon closed his eyes briefly, head turned so that Blake could not see how moved he was by this simple statement. "Yes." He leaned against the warmth of Blake's broad, fur-covered, chest. "You make quite a good ted, you know that, Blake?"

"I know it now." Blake stroked Avon's head. "Why don't you get ready for bed?"

"Yes, Teddy." Avon grinned and visited the loo, then changed into black cotton sleeping trousers. He emerged and looked at Blake. "You know, I used to carry Ted around by his ear... or a leg..."

Blake laughed, "Not this time, Avon." He took Avon by the hands and led him to the bed before he kissed him. "Teddy loves you."

Avon smiled slowly. "How did you know he used to say that?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Blake settled on the bed, on his side, and patted the empty bed beside him. "Teddy wants to cuddle."

"Yes, all right." Avon got into bed, and reached for Blake, pulling him close. He sighed. "You even smell like Ted... well... before the unfortunate incident with father's cologne collection."

 Blake ran his hands over Avon's back and kissed him again. He whispered, "I love you."

 Avon pressed his face against Blake's furry chest. "Oh... Ted. Hold me."

"Always."  Blake gave Avon a fierce hug. 

"Thank you." Avon lifted his head and kissed Blake.

"Whatever you need, Avon. All you have do is ask."

"Ah... but asking is the hardest thing of all, Ted." Avon tightened his grip on Blake.

"I'm a teddy bear." Blake smiled. "You know I'd never tell anyone what you've whispered in my ear."

"No, you wouldn't, would you, Ted?" Avon ran his fingers through Blake's furry hood, and tugged on an ear. "I'm lonely, Ted." 

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Blake stroked Avon's side. 

"Perhaps..." Avon laid his head on Blake's chest again. "We might try, from time to time -- Federation permitting -- just talking, not planning, or arguing, or even seducing each other..." Avon grinned. "...just talking..."

Blake ran his paw over Avon's hair. "That sounds like a very good idea. I would love to just talk with you." He whispered, "I have a secret. I'm lonely too."

"Ah... I'll never tell, Ted." Avon smiled at Blake, and closed his eyes. "I'll never tell."

"I know you won't. You're a good friend, Avon." Blake kissed the top of Avon's head.

 Avon yawned and buried his face in fur. He mumbled, "love you, Teddy..."

"Love you, too, Kerr." Blake rubbed Avon's back, gently.


End file.
